A Way Home
by Commanderhellhog
Summary: Shawn R. Royale the fox is looking for his way home and gets more then he bargins for!
1. Chapter Zero

I do **NOT** own sonic the hedgehog SEGA does

I **DO** however own the all the characters in this story (sonic & crew don't appear at all) this is in a allternate

universe & take place after my Radioplay, MOBIUS: DIVINITY LEGENDS (Still Recording)

**_ A Way Home_**

By: Commanderhellhog

Angel had just been getting home from her Job to find a note hanging off of her front door

Dear Angel

"It was an extensive two years ago when I first came to the nebulan star system of the

adromana galaxy. All this time, waiting to go back home. Now I realize I shouldn't be

waiting I should be searching for my own way home. No one is going to be able to show

me the path other than myself. Please don't attempt to find me. It hurt's me to leave you,

my love maybe one day I'll return but if so that won't be for a long time.."

Your love'

Shawn

"Oh Shawn, if only you knew…" Angel Wimpers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A brief goodbye

In Shawn's apartment "I can't believe it's been two years already,

and even six months since the war ended. Since there is no more

need for weapon engineers or gaurdian's, I'll take my skills and use

them back home." Shawn lets out a sigh "So you weren't going to

say good bye?" "What the! Oh it's just you C.F. you had me worried

I thought you were Angel." "So what now I look like a scrawny blue

hedgehog." "well you fit two of the three…" "why leave now?" C.F

put out a very valid question, one Shawn had asked himself many

times before and never really found an answer "good question… here's

a better one why don't you come with me? You can leave Jill behind…"

"why would I do that when I've already gotten everything I want here.

I destroyed my only one real threat… my father. And I have a very large

selection of idiots on this planet who would do whatever the hell I say…

take that idiot Eclipse for instance…" "So you going to take up the

business?" "GET OUT… JUST, JUST GET OUT!" "I was on my way…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crossing

Shawn approached the haven to speak with Janos. As he reached

the stairway a guard approached him "what business have you

here in the domain?" "Obviously your new here so let me cut you

some slack I'll make this quick and easy for you." Shawn raised

his fist to the guard and showed the mark of a guardian. "I had

no idea I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. I'll let Janos

know your coming…" " thank you" as Shawn continued up the

steps he saw a huge crowd rioting in front of what seemed to

be a courthouse… "I wonder what's going on in there…" Shawn

detoured himself to see what was going on. On the inside of

the court he saw somebody he thought he would by no means

see again after the war ended… Rob the hedgehog. "Rob the

hedgehog you have been found guilty of treason and siding

with the shadca & Shadix… what have you to say…" Shawn

makes eye contact with rob "the almighty rob the hedgehog

chained up like a dog…" Shawn yells as he walks towards him

"… YOU!" Rob bellows "Stand down guardian of lightning!" Zole

god of Fire firmly yells "with all due respect sir this person deserves

NO trial." "That is not for you to decide!" Janos ran to Shawn in doing

so she broke the barrier between rob and the gods. "You should never

leave your guard down to a shadca … especially not to me!" he pulled

his two arms together and broke the chains with ease. He ran toward

Janos fists raised he went to strike, Shawn being Janos' guardian stepped

forward and raised his hand and grabbed robs. "Why you…" rob went to

knee strike Shawn, Shawn just moved his leg the other direction rob then

threw his other leg out in an attempt to back kick Shawn grabbed it and

threw him into a wall. "Oh how the mighty have fallen…" shawn said to rob.

"I'll show you fallen!" Rob and shawn clashed their fists and a bright white

light appeared throughout the haven, a portal to what seemed to be anothe

r world opened. "that looks like my home town!" Shawn thought. Rob took

the chance he got with Shawn's distraction to escape through the portal "NO!"

Shawn ran through the portal chasing after him.


End file.
